Taking the Icy Road
by Rikusuke
Summary: Lyon has been searching for a magic teacher so he can become a Mage, but hasn't had any luck. Two old men told him about the powerful Mage Ur living up in the mountains he jumps at the chance to find her. Follow the training between Ur and Lyon and to their eventual meeting with Gray after the Deliora attack. An AU story of where Ur doesn't die trapping Deliora in the iced shell
1. Ur the Ice Mage

**Hello everyone! I've had this idea in my head for awhile now, so I finally decided to sit down and write out the first chapter. I couldn't come up with a good title though XD My brain drew a blank...so if any of you have any better ideas for a title please let me know! Enjoy the first chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail...wish I did...**

* * *

Lyon sighed, lowering his head in exhaustion; dragging his small backpack on the stone path behind him. It had been four days and there wasn't any sign of a town, just an endless stone path that seemed to go on forever. He was almost completely out of food, but in truth, he never had a lot of food with him at any point in time. When you didn't have any money it was hard to buy the necessities. He mostly tried to gather things he knew were edible and weren't poisonous; but times have come were he'd gone a couple days without food.

Lyon shivered as a gust of wind blew past his body; throwing his backpack over his shoulder and wrapping his bare arms around himself to try and keep the heat in. It would soon be winter and the temperatures were dropping rapidly. It hadn't snowed yet, much to Lyon's glee, but it was only a matter of time. The area surrounding the small stone path was an open field. Occasionally he came across a tree, but the leaves had fallen from the branches and were already withering away on the cold ground. If it snowed or stormed, he wouldn't have any protection against the elements.

However, he couldn't let something like the weather stand in his way. He was searching for a powerful Mage to teach him magic. He had encountered several different types of Mages in his travels, but they would only agree to teach him if he could beat them in a fight. Lyon wasn't exactly in the best physical condition. Whenever he finally found a Mage to teach him, he was exhausted and fighting starvation. When he had found the first Mage that he'd ask to teach him Magic, he of course had to prove his strength by beating him. However, Lyon was weak from the injuries his parents had inflicted on him some time before. That Mage added more wounds to his body and so did every Mage after that. Since he had no medicine and couldn't afford medical treatment, the only option was to hope the wounds healed on their own. Some of the wounds did, some didn't, and some even got infected.

When Lyon encountered the first Mage, he had been five years old. He was seven now. He continued his search for two years, seeking anyone that would teach him magic; luck had not been with him.

Lyon squinted; trying make out was on the horizon. As he got closer he realized it was a town. Relief and joy engulfed him; he took off sprinting towards the town. A grin spread across his face as he got closer, he had finally found some civilization. Panting, Lyon skidded to halt when he entered the town. Townspeople were going about their daily lives, since the sun was beginning to go down, they were most likely heading home or going to bars.

Still grinning with satisfaction, Lyon began to make his way through the town. He wandered around until he found a parlor of some kind, the people inside would most likely know if there were any strong Mages around here. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, immediately being greeted by the heat being produced by the fireplace. He quickly shut the door, not wanting any of the cold wind to get into the comfortably warm building. It was nice to be able to breathe without seeing your breath come out as a white cloud in front of your face.

He spotted two older men sitting at the bar and decided to try his luck with them. He slowly made his way around the tables, not wanting to bump into or bother anyone. When he stood a few feet away from where they sat at the bar, he spoke.

"Excuse me, sirs?" His voice cracked from lack of use, so he coughed and repeated himself with a steadier voice.

The two old gentlemen looked over their shoulders at him, before turning their bodies half around to talk to him. "What is it kid?" the one with the mustache asked.

"I was wondering if there were any strong Mages around here." Lyon told them.

"Why are you looking for a Mage, if you don't mind me asking?" mustache asked.

"I want someone to teach me magic!" Lyon smiled. "I want to become a really strong Mage, but I need a teacher first."

"Oh, if it's a strong Mage you want, you should seek out Ur." The bald man told him.

"Ur?" Lyon repeated.

"She's a strong Mage that specializes in Ice-Make magic." The bald guy said. "Maybe I shouldn't say specialize. She practically owns that type of magic with her level of skill."

"She was offered a position as one of the Ten Wizard Saints but she turned it down." Mustache added.

"Where can I find her?" Lyon asked impatiently. His excitement had grown immensely throughout the conversation.

"She's been living up in the mountains ever since her daughter died." Baldy shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure where at in the mountains."

"Can you at least give me a little direction?" Lyon pleaded. "You must know to some extent where she's located!"

"There are very few trees up in the mountains because of the extremely cold weather." Mustache said. "If you want to find Ur, I suggest you follow the trail of pine trees."

"Trail of…pine trees?" Lyon tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes," Mustache confirmed. "Every now and then you'll come across a pine tree. When you find a pine tree, you know you're going in the right direction."

"Those aren't the best directions in the world, but thank you!" Lyon smiled. "I really appreciate the help!"

"Be careful! The mountains get dangerous at night! Good luck kid!" the two men waved at him as he turned to leave.

Lyon clenched his fists together in determination. He didn't have much direction to go on but he would find Ur even if it took him all night. He stopped in front of the full, body length mirror beside the door. He studied his ragged, dirty appearance. His clothes were torn and bloody; and his hair was unkempt. He ran his hand through his spiky, bluish silver hair, trying to make it look a little more presentable. He tried to wipe the mud and dirt off of his skin; he needed to make a good impression on Ur. Some of the dirt refused to come off by his hand, so he eventually gave up. After all, he couldn't spend all night working on his appearance; he wanted to find Ur as quickly as possible.

* * *

Lyon sighed in relief when he finally stumbled upon Ur's home. He had started climbing the snowy mountain when the sun began to set; now the moon was high up in the sky. You could barely see the moon though; clouds had gathered in the sky and had begun to snow. He had lost his was way four times and had to back track. He was shivering, his teeth were chattering, and his stomach was growling nonstop.

Ur's house was a little bungalow with two pine trees growing beside it. Smoke was coming out of the chimney and yellow light shone from the two windows by the door. He started making his way towards it when he tripped and fell on something that felt much harder than snow. Rubbing his now throbbing knee, he dug through the snow with his other hand. Under the snow was a stone path.

"Wait a second…" Lyon looked over his shoulder, peering at the ground carefully. "This path probably stretches all the way back to the town! Those two old farts could've just told me about this path and saved me a whole lot of time!" he clenched his teeth together, finding the path really pissed him off. It wouldn't have bothered him as much if it hadn't been for him searching for pine trees all night. "I guess it doesn't matter now… I still managed to find Ur's house!" he smiled and got to his feet.

Lyon struggled against the strong, icy winds as he shuffled through the snow, towards the steps leading up to the porch. He took a deep breathe when he began to climb the steps. He gulped, looking up at the tall door before him. This was it; he was going to just come right out and ask Ur to be his magic teacher. He lifted his hand to the door and gave it four loud knocks with his trembling hand; he immediately regretted it. This wasn't like asking any ordinary Mage like he had done before. Ur was on a whole different level than they were; based on what those two old men said, she could've been one the Ten Wizard Saints if she hadn't turned the position down. If he had to fight her she would without a doubt kill him.

While he mentally debated about turning around and running like hell, the door opened. He stared up at the women before him with wide eyes. The woman had short dark purple hair and a black eye color. Despite the freezing weather she wore light clothing that consisted of, a grey jacket, jeans, and a red tank top. Another strong gust of wind blew past the two of them; while Lyon wrapped his arms around himself shivering and teeth chattering; she looked completely unphased.

"Who're you?" she folded her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the doorway. "I don't get a lot of visitors up here."

"I-I-" before Lyon could even get the words out the howling wind silenced him, causing him to tremble even more if that was possible.

Ur smirked down at him. "Come inside." She moved to allow Lyon entrance into her home. Lyon bowed respectfully then quickly entered; the screeching wind barreling in after him.

He was surprised to find that the inside was a whole lot bigger than the outside. He entered into what he assumed to be a living room. A dark blue couch was against the wall, a medium sized coffee table was in front of it, and two small tables were on either side of the couch. A light purple rug was in front of the fireplace on the other side of the room. There was a hallway leading farther into the house and there was a large open door way, without a door, that led into another room. He was unable to see what kind of room it was from where he was standing.

"Alright, tell me who you are now." Ur had closed the door and was leaning her back against it now; her arms were back crossed at her chest.

Lyon gulped and cleared his throat. "I-I'm Lyon Vastia." He told her as steadily as he could manage since he was still shivering.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Two old men told me that you were a strong Mage." Lyon began. "They said that you could've been one of the Ten Wizard Saints if you hadn't turned it down. According to them, your level of skill is amazing! By what they told me, you must be the strongest Mage ever!" he smiled.

Ur sighed and shook her head. "I'm certain that there's someone out there who's stronger than I am. I'm most definitely not the strongest. Is that what you came here for? To praise my skill?"

"No!" Lyon said quickly. "I'm sorry if I made you mad Ms. Ur!" he apologized and bowed his head.

Ur chuckled causing him to look back up at her. "What is it you want then, Lyon wasn't it?"

"Um…well…I was wondering if…you could teach me magic?" he asked her hesitantly. "Please Ms. Ur! I promise I won't be a bother and I'll do everything you tell me to! I really want to become a Mage!" he clasped his hands together and dropped to his knees. "Please Ms. Ur!"

"Why do you want me to be your teacher? Why not someone else?" she asked.

"I have asked other Mages…" Lyon admitted, lowering his head. "They said they would teach me if I could beat them in a fight but….I couldn't manage to beat any of them…"

Lyon's eyes widened when he felt a strong grip wrap around his arm and yank him to his feet. He looked up at Ur and saw a look of total disgust on her face. "Nothing pisses me off more than a pathetic Mage who beats up a kid for fun." Her voice was almost a growl.

"I-I'm sorry…" Lyon gulped and lowered his gaze.

"What're you apologizing for? It's not your fault." He looked back up at her to see a warm smile was now on her face. "What about your parents Lyon? How do they feel about you wanting to learn magic?" she asked, releasing his arm from her grip.

"Um…well…" Lyon fidgeted uncomfortably; out of everything she could've asked him he had hoped she wouldn't have asked him this. "I…really dunno what they think…I haven't seen them in two years…" he admitted. He had considered lying to her, but if she saw through his lie, there was a good chance she wouldn't agree to teach him.

Ur frowned "What happened to them?"

"I…um…I kinda...ran away…" he mumbled the last part almost incoherently, but Ur still managed to understand him.

"Why did you run away Lyon?" she asked. "Did they not agree to what you wanted or something?"

"No, that's not it…" Lyon rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably and his gaze dropped to the wooden floor. "My parents aren't what you could call…loving…more like the opposite…"

Ur's face became serious and she leaned closer to him. "Did they harm you?"

"Y-Yeah…." Lyon didn't look up at her. "I wasn't happy living with them…and I admired the Mages that were visiting town…they seemed really happy….so I decided to leave….and try to become a student to a Mage..."

"Alright."

"Alright what?" Lyon finally looked up at her with a look of confusion.

"I'll teach you magic." Ur smiled at him.

"Really? Thank you, Ms. Ur!" Lyon grinned happily.

"You can just call me Ur." She ruffled his spiky hair but almost became alarmed when her fingers almost got tangled into his unkempt hair. "First things first, go take a bath." She wiped her hand on her jeans after touching him.

"A bath?" Lyon groaned. "Why?"

"I thought you said that you'd do anything I told you too?" she smirked when he started pouting.

"You can live here with me, but you have to bathe. That's a big rule here." She took him by the hand and led him down the hallway.

She took him into the little bathroom, and released his hand to begin filling the wooden tub up with water. Lyon glanced at himself in the mirror; he had to admit that he did look like a mess. He wouldn't take off all his clothes with Ur still in the room, but the least he could do was take off his shirt to show that he was going to go through with the bath. When she turned back around to face him, her mouth dropped open. All over Lyon's chest, sides, and back were various gashes, cuts, and bruises. Some of the gashes were bleeding and rolling down his dirty torso.

"Sorry…" Lyon apologized and lowered his head once more.

"You have to stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault." Ur sighed. "Let me know when you're done with your bath and I'll help you medicate and bandage your injuries." She told him, stepping around him, and placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Um…Ur?"

"What is it, Lyon?" Ur looked back at him. "Do you want me to give you a bath?"

"N-No!" he spun around to look up at her, his face flushing a bright red when Ur laughed. "Are we going to eat…ya know…maybe later?" he asked hopefully.

"I assumed you'd be hungry." Ur chuckled. "I'll fix you something while you're taking a bath. You better take it easy tonight, because tomorrow we start training."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

**End of Chapter One!**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have to say, I'm not too sure about this fanfic yet. If you'd like to see more of this fanfic then please tell me! Otherwise there might not be another chapter...I procrastinate like hell, you see XD and since I'm unsure about it, hearing what you think might hurry me along to get the second chapter up.**

**Please Read & Review! If you liked it, tell me what you liked about! If you disliked it, tell me what you disliked about it! If you have any suggestions let me know! I'm always trying to improve my writing!**

**Until next time!**


	2. The Training Begins

**Hey everybody! Here's Chapter 2 of TtIr! TtIr = Taking the Icy Road... XD just thought I'd clarify if you didn't get it. TtIR is easier than fully typing out the title of this fanfic. If you want to type out Taking the Icy Road, go right ahead. I'm fine either way XD In the chapter, Lyon starts his training with Ur! How exciting! ...It's exciting to Lyon...probably.. XD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail...oh but if I did...*evilly chuckles***

* * *

Lyon yawned, stretching his legs out and stretching his arms into the air. He never realized how nice it was to sleep in an actual bed. After he and Ur ate in the kitchen/dining room, she showed him the rest of the house. She showed him where her room was, a random closet, the guest room which she said had never been used since she doesn't have guests. He had noticed one more room at the end of the hall and asked her what it was. She simply told him never to go in there; the room was locked but she made him promise to never try to get in. Like the good student he was trying to be; he promised.

After he had taken bath; Ur put medicine on his wounds and wrapped them in gauze. Despite all the injuries on his torso, she had still been surprised he had more gashes, cuts, and bruises on his legs. Before he had the chance to put his clothes back on Ur confiscated them because they were dirty. She had told him that she would wash them and he could have them back in the morning. It had been an awkward dinner with him sitting across from a young woman in nothing but his boxers; blushing like crazy he still managed to be polite and eat with the manners he didn't know he had.

Lyon kicked the blankets off of him and rolled off the bed; wincing from his sore wounds when he stood up. After he somewhat straightened the blankets on the bed, he spotted neatly folded clothes on top of the dresser. He grinned and pulled his clothes off the top of the dresser; a small piece of paper fell off the top of his shirt and landed on the floor beside his feet. He bent down to pick up the paper; he flipped the blank side over and found writing on it.

The note read: "We start training today, Lyon! 3 :D"

Lyon chuckled and set the note back on the dresser; Ur seemed a whole lot different than all the other Mages he had encountered. He unfolded his clothes, having to look over them twice before he realized all of the rips and holes were sewn shut; not to mention all of the mud and blood stains were gone. He couldn't help but wonder how long it took Ur to restore his clothing to the point they almost looked new while he put them on.

He walked down the hallway, letting the scent of bacon guide him to the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway; inhaling deeply and taking in the scene before him. Ur was already sitting at the table but she wasn't eating even though she had a plate of food in front of her. Across from where she sat was another plate of food that Lyon prayed was for him; it would only make sense it was his considering they were the only two living in the house.

"Good morning, Lyon." Ur smiled when she saw him. "I made breakfast. Come sit down and eat." She motioned with her hand to the chair across from her.

Lyon smiled back, stomach already howling for food, he hopped up onto the chair. Saliva flooded his mouth as he stared at the food piled onto his plate. He had to restrain himself from shoving his face into it.

"Thank you for washing and sewing my clothes." Lyon placed his hands in his lap and looked at Ur to avoid the strong temptation of breakfast.

"You're welcome." Ur smiled at him again.

"And thank you for allowing me to stay here with you."

"You're welcome."

"And thank you for-"

"For the love of god, Lyon just eat your breakfast." Ur sighed then chuckled.

"Yes ma'am!" Lyon grinned; not needing anymore invitation he began eating.

"Make sure you eat it all," Ur said, beginning to eat her own food. "We start training today and you'll need all your strength."

"Yes ma'am!" Lyon's cheeks were stuffed with food and he saluted her. Ur chuckled and shook her head in response.

* * *

"Wow! The mountains sure are pretty when you can actually see what's in front of your face!" Lyon stared in awe at the snowy mountains stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"Yeah, it is pretty." Ur agreed. "Alright, let's start training. First things first, we strip."

"Right! We need to-Wait what?" Ur's words finally settling in his mind he turned around to look at her. He immediately covered his face with both arms when he saw her clothes on the snowy ground and she was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. "Why did you take your clothes off?!"

"In order for you to learn ice magic, your body needs to become accustomed to freezing temperatures." Ur explained. "But, I guess my training will be too tough for you. I understand if you can't handle it."

Lyon moved his arms away from his face and glared up at her. "I can handle it! This is no problem!" he pulled his shirt over his head, discarded it on the ground beside Ur's, then removed the rest of his clothing except for his boxers. "S-see? N-No problem a-at all." He was shaking violently and had to clench his teeth together with enough force they throbbed to keep them from chattering.

Ur smirked and ran her hand through her short hair. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Huh?" Lyon's mouth gaped open when she started running; she was able to easily guide through the snow and her body was completely unaffected by the cold. "H-hey! Wait for me!" he sprinted after her.

They ended up running for what felt like hours to Lyon. When Ur slowed down to a jog he was relieved, and when she stopped he face planted into the snow, breathing heavily. Every sharp intake of breath made his lungs ache. You wouldn't think running would be that hard, but considering he wasn't wearing any clothes, they were up in the mountains, and the cold air hurt when you breathed it in; running was a difficult task. She let him rest for a moment before nudging him with her foot.

"While you're down there; start doing push-ups." She instructed.

"H-How m-many?" Lyon panted, tilting his head to look up at her.

"I'll tell you when to stop."

Lyon took another deep, painful breath and began doing push-ups. The snow numbed his hands and feet; his chest and stomach tingled whenever they made contact with the icy ground. As he continued with the exercise he lost all feeling in his left hand. His arms trembled, his muscles screamed at him to stop, but he forced himself to continue. When Ur finally said it was enough, he face planted the snow again.

"You're doing well so far." Ur noted. "I'm surprised you haven't complained yet."

Lyon sat up and spit a mouth full of snow back on the ground. The muscles in his arms were throbbing and he couldn't feel his toes at all anymore. He closed his eyes for a moment, the wind stung his eyes to the point where closing his eyes was painful. Chest heaving, he pushed himself to his feet at Ur's command.

"See that rock over there?" Ur pointed to a medium sized rock a few feet away. "Go pick it up."

Lyon shuffled towards it, wiped the snow off the top of it, and lifted it off the ground. He looked at his teacher expectantly, but she just silently stared back at him. He waited for a few moments, wondering if she forgot what she was going to tell him to do.

"What now?" Lyon asked breathlessly; his arms were still tired from the push-ups and holding the rock wasn't exactly helping his aching muscles.

"Just hold it." Ur replied. "You can walk around a little bit if you want."

Lyon thought this was rather odd but decided to just roll with it. When one of his arms got too tired, he tried to shift all the rock's wait onto the other arm. That resulted in him almost dropping the rock and having to go back to holding it with two arms. Another way he tried to ease the strain was pacing back and forth. That only added pressure to his legs and he almost fell down a couple of times. Every muscle in his arms and legs were begging him to drop the rock by the time Ur told him he could put it down.

"Now do jumping jacks." Ur ordered him.

_You've gotta be kidding…_ Lyon thought. He could barely move his arms and his legs felt like chunks of ice. _She's waiting…I guess I'll just have to suck it up and do some freakin' jumping jacks…_

At one point during his jumping jack exercise, Ur sat down on the rock he had been holding previously. Lyon glanced at her but continued the exercise. His chest heaved and he felt like his lungs would collapse with each intake of cold air. He lost feeling in his arms and they kind of just flapped up and down aimlessly.

"That's enough jumping jacks." Ur stood up. "Now, start doing sit-ups."

Lyon collapsed onto his back, breathing heavily. _She's trying to kill me…_

* * *

"T-thank y-you…" Lyon panted his thanks when Ur held the door open for him.

Dragging his feet, he shuffled into the house. When the sun started to set, Ur ended their training session. They returned for their clothes, but instead of putting his back on like Ur, he just carried them in his hand; his body was too numb. He tiredly watched her disappear down the hall. She hadn't been kidding when she said her training was tough.

"Lyon! I ran your bath water!"

Lyon dragged his frozen body down the hall at Ur's call. He smiled appreciatively at her when he reached the bathroom then froze when he saw the bath water. Large chunks of ice were floating in the dark blue water.

"Ur..." Lyon frowned. "Why is there ice in the water?"

"It's part of your training." Ur told him. "It'll help get your body accustomed to freezing temperatures."

"Right… Thank you." Lyon said, indicating she could leave now. When the door was shut he shed his boxers onto the floor. "This water…looks really cold…" he hesitantly put his hand in it, jerking it back out immediately.

The water felt like an electric shock on his already frozen hand. He took a deep breath before climbing into the tub. He bit his tongue to keep from yelping at the shockingly cold water. He sat down, already shivering violently. He tried to hurry with his bath before ice grew in places ice should never be. When he was finished, he was in such a hurry to get out of the water, he slipped and fell back in. He spewed the water out of his mouth as well as a small chunk of ice.

When he dried off, he put his boxers back on, and took his other clothes to the guest room; it was practically his room now. He decided to fold his clothes and put them in the dresser. He couldn't help but smile when he read over the note he found this morning; he put it in the top drawer of the dresser next to his clothes. He would keep that note because it represented his first day of training with Ur; it was precious to him.

He walked into the living room, delighted to see that Ur had started a fire. He sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace and held his hands up to the flames. He watched the bright orange and red flames flicker over the wood as he began to gain feeling back in his fingers.

"S-so c-cold." He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

He blinked in surprise when a blanket was draped over his shoulders. He delicately touched the soft fabric as if it would disappear if he touched it with too much force. He pulled it tighter around him then looked up at Ur.

"Thank you, Ur." Lyon smiled as she sat down beside him on the rug.

"No problem. You've done well today." She grinned and ruffled his spiky, still slightly wet hair. "You went through the basics surprisingly well."

"Heh. Well I- Wait…" Lyon blinked. "What do you mean basics?"

"Those exercises you did today were just to prepare your body for the actual ice magic training." Ur explained. "When we start ice magic, the training will be a lot harder and more body exhausting."

"You're kidding right?" Lyon groaned.

Ur laughed and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "C'mon, let's go eat dinner."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Poor little Lyon had to do exercises in the snow and all of that was just the basics of his training. It was like pre-training for the actual training. XD This was a fun chapter to write. I enjoyed coming up with various exercises for Lyon to have to endure XD My favorite was probably the rock. What about you?**

**Please Read & Review! If you liked this chapter, tell me what you liked about it! If you disliked this chapter, tell me what you disliked about it! I'm always trying to improve my writing!**

**Until next time! Stay icy, my friends! (Lame...XD)**


	3. A Trip into Town

**Hey everybody! I'm back with Chapter 3 of TtIR! I've been procrastinating this chapter, but I finally sat down and typed it up XD I procrastinate like hell...I mean seriously, my procrastination kicks other peoples' procrastination in the crotch XD I'm trying not to procrastinate with this story though. I'm trying my best but I don't think I should make any promises. Ur and Lyon travel into town this chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Lyon stood outside on the porch, impatiently waiting for Ur to walk out of the house. It had been a week since he started training with Ur and he felt like he was improving. After the first day of training, he had been so sore he could barely move. He still wasn't use to the freezing temperatures but he could tell that his muscles were getting stronger. It took longer for him to get tired than it had at the beginning of his training. Even though he was doing better, Ur still told him that he wasn't ready to learn ice magic.

His eyes immediately snapped to the door when the doorknob turned. A grin spread across his face when Ur walked outside, she had her back to him and was locking the door.

"C'mon Ur! Let's start training already!" Lyon was almost jumping up and down in anticipation. "I'm ready to go!"

Ur chuckled, then she turned around and her amused expression went blank. She blinked a couple times, sighed, and shook her head. "Lyon, where are your clothes?"

"I took 'em off!" Lyon told her impatiently. "C'mon! Take off your clothes and let's get going!"

"We're not training right this minute." Ur's amused expression returned.

"Then what're we doing?" Lyon frowned in disappointment; he had been all fired up and ready to train only to find out they weren't going to.

"I need to go into town. Every week, I go into town to buy groceries and anything else I need." Ur explained. "Since I don't feel comfortable with you being all alone up here, you're going to come with me."

"But we'll train later, right?" Lyon stuck his lip out and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Of course!" Ur ruffled his spiky hair.

"Let's hurry to town so we can get back and start training!" Lyon leaped off the porch, mostly because the steps were covered in a thick layer of ice.

"Lyon, your clothes." Ur sighed.

"Oh right!" Lyon blushed and retreated back to the porch for his clothes; which caused his teacher to laugh.

* * *

"So, you go to town every week?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ur replied. "It keeps me sane to be around people every now and then; instead of up in the mountains."

"Then why did you move up to the mountains if you liked being around people?" he looked up at her curiously.

"I've always wanted to live in the mountains." She shrugged. "Sure, it's kinda lonely up there, but I've got you to keep me company now." She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yep!" Lyon grinned up at her. "Hey look! There's the town!"

After Lyon had put his clothes on, they set off for the town that was closest to them. When Ur showed him the path, he asked her why she didn't use pine trees to go back to town. She asked him why would she do that; he ended up telling her about what the old men had told him when he set out to find her. Ur had a great time laughing about his pine tree navigation and she laughed even more when he told her he didn't find the path until he found her house. Lyon blushed a bright crimson throughout the conversation, and even though Ur apologized, he assumed her apology was insincere since she was still laughing.

"Here," Ur handed him a folded up piece of paper. "I want you to get the things on this list and I'll get the other things we need." He nodded and carefully put the money she gave him in his pocket. "I gave you some extra money so you can buy something that you want."

"Like what?" Lyon wasn't even sure what he might want.

Ur shrugged. "I don't know…maybe you'll see something that you want. Meet me in the center of town when you're done."

Lyon watched her vanish from sight before he unfolded the list. It was a list of assorted food items and spices. He mostly had things like flour, sugar, and cooking oil on the list; he assumed that Ur would be getting the actual food. Lyon refolded the list and slipped it into his pocket. He wasn't exactly familiar with this town so he'd get the list back out whenever he found the store.

* * *

"Hey Ur!"

Ur looked in the direction from where her name was called. She saw the blond woman who ran the fruit shop motioning for her to come over. If it wasn't for the fact she actually needed to buy fruit, she would have pretended like she hadn't heard her, and kept walking. It wasn't that she disliked the woman, but she tended to bother her about dating. Ur actually couldn't recall the woman's name; which was somewhat sad considering that woman forced a conversation on her every week.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the woman demanded when Ur got closer.

"Tell you what?" Ur sat down on the stool in front of the shop; she set her bags on the ground beside her, and rested her arms on top of the counter. The fruit shop was kind of like a little bar. You could purchase fruit, eat fruit, or have a fruit related beverage.

"That you had a son!" the woman leaned over the counter. Ur leaned back; the woman was way too close for comfort.

"What?" Ur pulled her eyebrows together in confusion.

"When I was on my way to open the shop, I saw you two! The adorable, little boy with the white hair! He's your son!" she insisted.

"Lyon isn't-"

"His name is Lyon? What an absolutely adorable name!" she squealed. "Why haven't you introduced me to him?"

"But Lyon-"

"Why haven't you brought him to town with you before? He's an absolutely adorable child!" the woman squealed again.

Ur groaned and slammed her forehead against the counter top; the woman kept talking as if Ur was talking back. Usually Ur could get in a sentence with this lady, but today she was all excited about seeing her with Lyon. She was acting like it was a historic event or something. Ur heaved a sigh and lifted her head back up.

"That's why you haven't been dating!" the woman proclaimed like she made an important discovery.

"Huh?" Ur frowned, this lady was giving her a headache.

"You haven't been dating any guys because of your kid! You must have gotten tired of all the men hitting on you so you finally brought Lyon to town with you!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, that's what is alright." Ur rested her elbow on the counter and propped her head up with her hand. She decided to quit arguing with this ecstatic woman and just roll with it.

"You should've brought your son to town sooner! Little Lyo is adorable!" she squealed again.

"Lyo?" Ur raised her eye brow.

"Yes! Isn't it adorable?" she asked. "His name is Lyon; Lyo is the perfect nickname for him!"

"Uh huh," Ur smirked, taking an apple out of the basket beside her while the woman kept talking.

* * *

"I think I got everything." Lyon adjusted his grip on the two, large paper bags.

He thanked the man who ran the small store before he left. He had to keep adjusting his grip on the bags; it'd be one thing to carry one bag, but two bags that were decently heavy was a whole different thing. He still had money left over and Ur told him to get something for himself. He saw a clothing store across the street and started towards it; he had to stop twice because he almost dropped the bags. He could use some new clothes; he had grown since he was five and his clothes barely fit him anymore. He struggled to open the door and was grateful when the clerk opened it for him.

"Doing some shopping for your mom, kid?" the clerk asked.

"Um…yeah, you could say that." Lyon readjusted his grip on the bags. "I thought I'd buy me some new clothes while I was here."

"In that case, you can leave your bags up front with me." The clerk smiled. "You can pick them back up on your way out."

"Thank you, sir." Lyon smiled and handed his bags to the clerk.

He browsed around the store; he didn't want to buy anything to expensive. After all, he wouldn't be wearing the clothes during training anyway. Still, he wanted to have clothes that fit so when he came to town with Ur he didn't look like a homeless kid. He finally found a rack of clothes that looked like they would fit him. After experimenting with several different types of sizes, he ended up buying: A light blue jacket with a collar instead of a hood and it had a red stripe going down the center, as well as two red pockets. He also bought a black t-shirt, dark green jeans and brown shoes. He chose clothes that weren't very expensive but still looked nice.

"Thank you, sir." Lyon grinned, retrieving his grocery items from the clerk.

"You're welcome. Come again!" The clerk called as he left.

Lyon slipped into a nearby alley to change into his new clothes. When he finished and was zipping up his jacket, a man appeared at the alley entrance. Lyon watched him cautiously; he was starting to get alarmed when three more men followed him down the alley. He stood in front of his bags and clenched his fists; ready for a fight.

"What do ya have there, kid?" one of the men asked, pointing at the bags behind him.

"That's none of your business." Lyon replied, narrowing his eyes.

"What'd you say?" the man grabbed him by the front of his jacket and lifted him off the ground. "I'll teach you to disrespect me!"

Before the man could punch him, Lyon delivered a strong kick to the man's chest. It caused the man to drop him and stumble backwards. Lyon swept the man off his feet with his leg and shoved his fist into the man's jaw before he hit the ground.

"You little brat!" another man growled.

Lyon blocked the man's punch, grabbed his arm, twisted it around, and forced him to the ground. He summoned as much strength as he could manage and kicked the man in the back of the head. Before he could turn around to face the other two, he was grabbed from behind. One man pinned his arms behind his back while the other punched him repeatedly in the chest and stomach. Lyon tried desperately to break free as the other two men got to their feet. Lyon tried to kick the man back, but he grabbed his leg, and twisted it. There was a cracking sound and Lyon felt his knee pop.

"Ice make: lance!" Lyon's eyes widened when an ice spear collided into the back of the man holding him, shattered, cut into his clothes and pierced his skin, reformed back into a spear, and did the same to the man who twisted his leg.

Lyon and the two men fell to the ground; he rolled onto his stomach and gazed up at Ur as she came closer. She had a serious look on her face and with each powerful stride the men began to panic more.

"It's that fuckin' ice bitch!" one man snapped.

Lyon watched in wonder; Ur brought her fist to the palm of her other hand and took a stance. You could feel the insanely strong magical power that filled the alley. The two men backed up, before completely turning around and fleeing; leaving the two other men on the ground.

"Ice make: eagle!" four ice eagles formed and shot after the two men at an impressive speed. Two of the eagles collided into the men's legs; the last two eagles collided into the back of their heads. The eagles exploded like the lance did, the razor sharp ice shards cut into the back of their heads.

"Woah…" Lyon's voice was a quiet whisper.

"Lyon, are you okay?" he looked up to see Ur crouching beside him, her serious expression replaced with a look of concern.

"Y-Yeah," Lyon pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing when a sharp pain shot through his leg.

"They hurt your leg," Ur observed, gently placing her hand on his left leg. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My leg hurts the worst." Lyon told her. "But you were amazing!"

Ur smiled at him in relief. "I only did what I needed to."

"As soon as they got hit with your ice magic they immediately went down!" Lyon said excitedly.

"Getting hit with my ice is like getting hit with a boulder." Ur smiled at him.

"That was so cool though! I can't wait to learn ice magic so I can be as strong as you!" Lyon told her.

"There are plenty of Mages stronger than I am, Lyon." Ur told him. "C'mon, we should go home."

Ur carried Lyon on her shoulders, carried the plastic bags on her arms, and carried the two paper bags as well. He felt bad about not carrying anything but she insisted that she could handle it. She seemed strong by what people told him, but experiencing her strength first hand confirmed that she was stronger. She even told him that she wasn't even trying with those four men in the alley. Lyon wanted to be as strong as her one day; maybe even stronger.

"I noticed you bought new clothes." Ur broke the silence between them.

"Yeah, this is what I decided to buy for myself." Lyon rested his arms on top of her head, laid his head down on his arms, and leaned against her. "I look nice, don't I?"

Ur chuckled and glanced up at him. "Yes, you do."

"Ur! Lyo!"

Lyon looked in the direction of where their names were called. "Did that lady just call me Lyo?" he blinked in confusion.

"Just ignore her," Ur kept walking without looking in the woman's direction. "I try to."

* * *

**End of Chapter Three!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Poor little Lyon got beat up by those mean men. Not to worry! Ur came to his rescue! My favorite part of this chapter was probably Ur talking to woman at the fruit stand/shop/bar XD That was just really fun for me to write. What was your favorite part?**

**If you need help picturing what Lyon's clothes look like, go to Google Images, type in "Ur, Lyon, and Gray" and it should be the second picture that pops up. I'd post a link, but it won't let me TT_TT**

**Please Read & Review! If you liked this chapter, tell me what you liked about it! If you dislike this chapter, tell me what you disliked about it! I'm always trying to improve my writing!**

**Until next time! Stay icy, my friends! (Still lame...XD)**


	4. Thunderstorm

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait! Well...technically it's only been a week since I updated...I guess that isn't very long...but still! XD I'm an impatient person and I know how it is waiting for something to be updated. I'm not going to lie, I procrastinated like hell with this chapter XD I'd write a paragraph then I'd say "Alright that's enough for now. I'll write more tomorrow. Time for Youtube!" That's exactly how it goes XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update once every week if not more!**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail, oh but if I did...**

* * *

"It looks like it's going to rain." Ur noted, easily evading Lyon's attack even though her eyes were locked onto the dark clouds gathering around the mountains.

Lyon stumbled but managed to catch himself before he fell. Ur recently added sparing to his training. She wanted to see how strong he was becoming and the sparring would also test his endurance. She mostly played defense only occasionally tripping her student or landing a blow to his back that forced him to the ground. They had started this training last week and Lyon still couldn't lay a finger on her. She was agile, alert, and barely paid any attention to him while they were sparring. Once she even read a book while they sparred and he still couldn't touch her.

Lyon gasped, feeling his legs being jerked out from under him. He felt the snow make contact with his face and his bare chest; the cold substance filling his open mouth. He spit it out in frustration before pushing himself into a sitting position. Ur had her back to him, her gaze still on the quickly darkening sky. He clenched his hands into fists and silently rose to his feet. Instead of focusing on Ur's head like he usually did, he lowered his line of sight to her legs. If he could detect which way she dodged, he could hit her.

He darted forward; moving quickly and silently. Despite how fast and quiet he moved, Ur could detect his movements. She was always one step ahead of him. Ur stepped out of his fist's path; Lyon moved with her, keeping his teacher in the direction of impact. He felt his knuckles graze her bare side and he stumbled again; this time falling to one knee before jumping back up and spinning around to face her. A grin spread across his face at the look of approval Ur gave him. He hadn't hit her, but he managed to make contact.

"You're improving," Ur told him. "If you keep up the progress, you'll be learning ice magic in no time."

Lyon panted his thanks. Even though he'd been training for nearly a month; he still wasn't use to the cold temperatures. When he breathed, the cold air still burned his lungs and he still trembled every time he took his clothes off for training. Taking a bath with chunks of ice floating in the water was helping; he still got cold but his shivering wasn't as violent as it was the first time.

A rumble of thunder in the distance brought Ur's attention back to the sky. Lyon's gaze soon followed, the dark clouds were rapidly spreading out away from the mountains and blocking the pale pink sky from view. He bit his lip anxiously; the whole time he had been living with Ur, they hadn't had any storms. Well, they had plenty of snow storms and occasionally it rained, but they never had thunderstorms.

"We'll end training early today." Ur looked back at him. "We should return home before it starts raining."

"We've trained in the rain before." Lyon objected.

"It wasn't heavy rain." Ur pointed out. "It looks like theirs going to be a bad storm."

"But I'm finally starting to get the hang of sparring." He folded his arms in front of his chest; looking up at her stubbornly as she walked towards him.

"We can always train tomorrow." She smiled and ruffled his spiky hair. "Let's go collect our clothes."

* * *

When they got back to the house, Lyon decided to get his bath over with. By the time he got it, Ur had started a fire so he sat in front of it like he always did. Instead of sitting with him like usual, Ur went to take a bath immediately after he did. She usually waited till after they had finished dinner, but since they had finished training early there was no need to make dinner yet. When she finished, she returned to her usual place beside Lyon on the rug. After dinner, they took a few moments to look out the window at the blackening sky. No sunlight had been able leak through the thick clouds.

Lyon rolled over on his bed; the sound of the rain pounding against the house filled the room. A gentle rain he could handle, but heavy rain followed by deafening thunder and furious winds shaking the two trees beside the house; that was a whole lot different. Lyon opened his eyes at the sound of more booming thunder; his heart quickened when a flash of lightning lit up the room. One lightning strike after the other flashed across the pitch black sky.

He pulled the blanket over his head but he could still see the lightning through the fabric. He brought his knees up to his chest, covered his ears with his hands, and shut his eyes tightly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't drown out the dreadful storm that surrounded him. The rapid beating of his heart soon accompanied the loud thunder that rang in his ears. He clenched his teeth together and his whole body began to tremble; he wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.

* * *

"_Uh oh…" Lyon stared at the shattered lamp pieces on the floor. _

_He had been playing with the family dog, but when things got a little more serious he ended up knocking the lamp off the table. The dog nudged Lyon's hand with his nose, wagging his tail when the boy scratched it behind the ears. He smiled down at the dog at patted it on the side._

"_I'm sure it'll be fine." Lyon smile optimistically. "Mommy will understand that it wasn't on purpose." _

_The dog followed Lyon into the kitchen, hoping for some scraps. The dog sniffed at Lyon's father, who was passed out drunk on the floor; he licked the small puddle around the bottle of liquor, immediately shaking it's head in disgust at the foul taste. Lyon carefully stepped around his father, it wasn't likely that he would awaken any time soon but he just wanted to be safe. Lyon quickly returned to the living room with he heard his name being called. His mother stood near the pile of glass, she looked obviously pissed off, but her expression was always like that whenever Lyon was around. _

"_Why did you break the fuckin' lamp?!" his mother demanded furiously. _

"_I-I…" Lyon gulped and lowered his head._

"_I asked you a question and I expect an answer!" she snapped._

"_I-It was a-an accident…" Lyon stuttered. "I-I d-didn't mean t-to…"_

_He yelped and jumped back when his mother flipped over the table separating them. Before he had a chance to move she grabbed his wrist and jerked him closer to her. He whimpered as she tightened her grip around his wrist with all her strength. His wrist ached and throbbed; if she was a little stronger there was no doubt she would have broken his wrist. While she had him trapped, she slapped him upside the head with the back of her hand repeatedly. The dog began barking and growling, showing it's sharp teeth at the woman. Lyon's mother kicked it with enough force to knock it against the wall. _

"_Taro!" Lyon cried, trying desperately to pull away from his mother so he could help his dog. Taro was whimpering and having a hard time getting back to his paws. "Wait! Taro!" he wailed as he mother dragged him to the front door. _

_He yelped when he felt his face connect with the concrete that surrounded the house. He heard the door slam behind him and he quickly scrambled to his feet. Lyon tried forcing the locked door open with all his might before he decided to beg. _

"_Mommy!" he begged. "Please let me back in! It's dark out here! Please! I promise I won't break anything ever again! Mommy please!"_

_Lyon was already on the verge of crying; he stumbled over to the window so he could see inside the house. He saw his mother beating Taro with the leg she tore off of the table. The dog was whining and howling in pain as the sharp edges of the wood cut into his flesh. Taro was unable to escape Lyon's mother since she was standing on it's leg and held it down on the floor by it's neck._

"_No! Mommy please don't hurt Taro!" he wailed, banging on the windows with his fists. _

_No matter how much he begged and cried his mother wouldn't stop. He turned away from the window, sliding down to the ground with his back against the house. He buried his face into his knees and hugged them close to his chest. He was unable to stop his uncontrollable crying and trembling. He felt rain soak into his hair and clothes; he raised his head still sniffling and crying. _

_He stared up at the pitch black sky as the wind picked up. It shook the trees around him, sending branches and leaves to the ground. His eyes widened at the deafening sound of thunder and his heart stopped as lightning flashed across the sky. He sat there; frozen in fear while the storm raged on. Only when lightening began flashing repeatedly, one strike right after the other was he able to move. He scrambled back to the door and banged on it again._

"_Please let me in!" Lyon begged again. His throat was dry from crying and it hurt to speak. It didn't matter how loudly he begged, the thunder drowned him out anyway. _

_Shaking and crying uncontrollably, he hugged himself tightly. Turning away from the door and looking back up at the raging sky. He dropped back down to the ground, pulled his knees up to his chest, covered his ears with his hands, and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't know how much more of this he could take._

* * *

Lyon was unable to keep the tears from escaping his eyes. He clutched the blanket tightly, gritting his teeth together, and his body began to tremble. He couldn't take this storm anymore, if he had to endure one more flash of lightning he would have a break down. After that thought, a flash of light lit up the room once more. He flung the blanket off of him and leaped onto the floor. He had no idea where he was going, but he couldn't stay in that room alone anymore.

He ended up at the door to Ur's bedroom. He paused at the door, debating if he should knock, but another crash of thunder forced him to shakily enter the room. He couldn't see anything when he entered; the clouds completely blocked any light from the moon. When lightning flashed again, he was able to see Ur sleeping in the double bed. He carefully shuffled over to her, his trembling only getting worse as the storm raged on.

"Ur…" he whispered when he was standing beside the bed. "Ur…" he whispered again, this time poking her shoulder.

Her shoulder twitched when he touched it and she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to get use to the dark before looking down at him. She didn't speak and it looked like her brain was still processing that she was awake. When she did speak, Lyon jumped.

"Lyon…?" Ur said in confusion. "What're you doing?"

He didn't respond, just continued to tremble and stare up at her. She looked at him for a few moments, studying him carefully. When her drowsy brain collected enough information she flicked on the lamp beside her bed and sat up. The dim yellow light filled the room and Lyon had to narrow his eyes at the new brightness.

"Lyon, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ur looked concerned.

Lyon hadn't even realized he was still crying. "I-I-" he whimpered as lightning began to strike repeatedly. Ur looked towards the window, taking in the storm outside before looking back at him.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" she asked.

Unable to answer, Lyon nodded and lowered his head in shame. He was expecting her to laugh or tell him how much of a wimp he was. That was the only logical response wasn't it? She was considered one of the Ten Wizard Saints; she wouldn't take pity on something as pathetic as a phobia of storms.

"Why don't you come lay with me for a little bit?" Ur scooted over on the bed, making plenty of room for him.

Lyon could only stare at her in shock. More thunder and lightning broke his trance and he quickly scrambled onto the bed. Ur pulled the blanket over him before switching off the lamp and lying back down. When his whimpering and shaking continued, she pulled him closer to her.

"Don't worry Lyon; I won't let anything hurt you." She whispered and wiped away his tears with her thumb. "You're my dear student. I'll protect you."

Ur wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close to her as possible. She rested her chin on top of his head and his cheek was against her chest. Warmth and comfort radiated from her, slowly his trembling subsided until it came to a stop; she was surprisingly warm for an Ice Mage. He snuggled against her, his eyes drooped sleepily.

"Thank you…" he whispered before drifting into sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4!**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! You got a look at Lyon's past! I bet some of you were wondering about Lyon's parents, well now you get to know a little bit more about them. I hate the part about Taro...I'm a huge animal lover, I have two dogs of my own. Just imagine, You're a a young child from three-five years old, the only person who actually shows you any kind of affection is your pet, and then your mother...does that too your beloved animal...**

**I'd also like to say, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! If I ever need inspiration or if I'm having writers block, I read all of your wonderful reviews over and over! You guys are great! Thank you so much!**

**Please Read & Review! If you liked this chapter, tell me what you liked about! If you disliked this chapter, tell me what you disliked about it! I'm always trying to improve my writing!**

**Until next time! Stay icy, my friends! (I'm considering ending every chapter this way XD)**


	5. Ice Magic

**Hey everybody! Here's Chapter 5 of TtIR! I would've finished this chapter sooner, but...ya know...I procrastinate like hell XD I did manage to finish it even though I kept getting on Google and looking at Fairy Tail things. Did you know in one of the issues of Sorcerer Weekly, Lyon placed 3rd in the poll "Wizard I would like to have as my Boyfriend"? XD I loved finding that out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Huh? You're going to teach me ice magic?" Lyon pulled his eyebrows together in confusion.

It was the beginning of month two since he had begun training with Ur. What he had done for the first month was exercises, getting his body accustomed to freezing temperatures, and sparring. Now when he took his clothes off at the beginning of the day, he still got cold, but as the day progressed his body slowly grew use to the temperature and was able to deal with it. By the time he took a bath with chunks of ice in the water the cold didn't bother him at all.

When they first began sparring, he wasn't able to lay a finger on his teacher. As they sparred more, Lyon was able to figure out Ur's movements. He was able to land a couple hits on her and in the last training session they actually had a match. He knew Ur was going extremely easy on him, but he took pride in her having to block his attacks instead of easily evading them like before.

He was improving; he knew that even without Ur telling him. However, he had assumed it would've been a much longer period of time before Ur would teach him ice magic. It came as a shock. He had just finished his daily exercises when she told him. You'd think he'd be ecstatic instead of confused.

"You've shown a lot of improvement." Ur told him. "You've been patient and observant. I have to admit that I'm impressed with you. When you first showed up wanting to learn magic, I thought you'd be a real challenge. You've proved me wrong over and over again. Now it's time to start your lessons in ice magic."

A grin spread across Lyon's face. Hearing all of that from Ur made him unexplainably happy. "The student is only as good as the teacher."

"Yeah, I'm pretty great." Ur joked, giving him a fake superior look.

"C'mon let's get started!" Lyon grinned excitedly.

"Hold on a second," Ur chuckled. "I need to explain ice magic to you first."

"Isn't ice magic just ice magic?" Lyon frowned. "What is there to explain?"

"Ice magic is more than that." Ur told him. "It-"

"Who created ice magic?" Lyon asked curiously.

"I did, now stop interrupting."

"Yes ma'am!" Lyon saluted her and she shook her head in amusement.

"As you know, ice magic utilizes the element of ice. However, ice magic itself isn't used. What is used is Ice-Make Magic. It's a type of Molding Magic involving the creation of objects. In this case, the objects are made of ice." Ur explained.

"Okay, so Ice-Make Magic is what I'll be learning?" Lyon rubbed the back of his head; he was trying his best to comprehend everything she was telling him.

"Yes and no," Ur told him. "There are two types of Ice-Make Magic." She held up one finger. "One type is called Static Ice-Make. Static Ice-Make is the creation of inanimate objects such as weapons or changes to the environment." She held up another finger. "The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make. Dynamic Ice-Make is the creation of animated ice sculptures, most commonly in the form of animals."

"I think I understand…." Lyon frowned and rubbed his head again.

"We'll find out if you specialize in a certain form of Ice-Make. Perhaps in time you'll be able to perfect both forms." Ur smiled. "Ready to begin?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

"Pay close attention Lyon," Ur took her stance in front of her pupil. Lyon nodded and focused on her intently.

Ur slammed the palm of her fist into the palm of her other hand; like he had seen her do in the alley a month ago. Her hands then moved; her fingers lightly intersected; the top part of her fingers on one hand rested on top of her fingers on the other hand. Without missing a beat, the side of her fist met with the palm of her hand as she turned sideways and pulled her arms back. She swiftly turned her body around again, lifted her arms above her head without removing her fist from her hand. She pulled them away; stretching her arms out on either side of her. A large shield of ice immediately formed in front of her.

Lyon gazed at the ice in wonder, leaning forward and staring at his dumbstruck reflection. He could see Ur on the other side of the ice as well; he heard her chuckle when he knocked on the ice with his knuckles. He didn't expect the ice to shatter but he didn't expect it to be as solid as it was.

"This is called the Ice-Make: Shield." Ur informed him. "What type of Ice-Make is it?"

"Um…" Lyon frowned in thought; raking his brain for the correct answer. "Static?"

"Correct," Ur smiled, clearly pleased with his response. "It's a basic-Lyon don't lick the shield!"

Lyon slowly slid his tongue back into his mouth before leaning back away from the shield.

Ur sighed and face palmed. "As I was saying, the shield is a basic type of Ice-Make Magic. Whether you specialize in Dynamic or Static, you still need to learn how to create a shield." Her patient expression returned when she dropped her hand back to her side. "It's also the easiest item to create." Lyon blinked in surprise when the ice shield evaporated. He looked at Ur then up at the sky as if the shield would be floating above her head.

"Lyon, I want you to do exactly what I showed you." She instructed. "Make sure you concentrate and focus your magic energy."

Lyon nodded and took a deep breath. He brought the side of his fist to the palm of his other hand then stopped. He wasn't exactly sure what came next and he had to think about it for a few moments before placing the tips of his fingers on top of each other. He turned his body sideways and brought his fist back to his palm. Not remembering what came next, he had to pause to think about it again. When he remembered, he lifted his arms above his head, pulled his hands apart, and stretched his arms out to his sides. Nothing happened. He waited, staying in the same pose for several moments. Nothing happened.

"You can't expect to get everything on your first try." Ur shrugged. "Just keep practicing."

"I will! I'll keep trying until its perfect!" Lyon clenched his hands into fists in determination. "Hey Ur-Wait what're you doing?!"

"Reading." Ur was sitting on the rock they used for his exercises and she had a book opened on her lap.

"Where did you get that? I didn't see you grab it when we left. Our clothes are somewhere else….so how did you….?"

"Don't question me, Lyon. Just keep practicing the shield."

* * *

He ended up practicing the whole day and with no sign that he was getting close. The sun was starting to go down; Ur had finished her book and was watching him from where she still sat on the rock. No matter how many times he tried nothing happened when he tried to create a shield. He was really starting to doubt that he could actually pull it off. Not everyone could be a Mage… No. He couldn't think like that. Ur gave up her time to teach him ice magic; she let him stay with her, and provided him with everything he needed. If he gave up now he would be letting her down. That's the last thing he wanted to do.

Lyon took a deep breath, closing his eyes and concentrating as hard as he could. He had memorized the motions for creating an ice shield so he no longer had to think about. After a few moments of preparing, he swiftly went through the motions. When he stretched his arms out to his sides; ice began forming in front of him. Before it even came close to making a shield it exploded. The ice shards, along with the force of the small explosion were enough to knock him back a few feet. Before the ice could hit him, he threw his arms in front of his face to protect himself. He was still knocked to the ground but he was unharmed for the most part.

"You're starting to get the idea." Ur extended her hand, Lyon took it without hesitation, and she pulled him back to his feet.

Lyon grinned and clenched his fist. "I'm going to keep practicing until the ice shield is perfect!"

Ur smiled and ruffled his spiky hair. "It's getting late. We should head home. You can practice more tomorrow."

* * *

Lyon practiced for two days without any progress. Every time he tried to create the shield, it began to form, but then it exploded and knocked him to the ground. Ur never offered any advice and he never asked for any. He wanted to prove to her that he could create the ice shield after she only showed him once.

"Hm…perhaps you need some motivation." Ur said after Lyon picked himself up off the ground for the hundredth time that day.

Lyon watched her approach him, expecting her to show him her ice shield again. She punched him in the jaw with enough force to knock him back to the ground. His hand immediately went to his aching jaw and he stared up at her in surprise.

"Get up. An enemy won't wait for you to create a shield."

He understood her motive after she said that. They were basically going to spar, like they do often, but this time she was actually going to be on offense. He stood back up and managed to dodge her kick aimed at his chest. He threw a couple punches at her and she easily blocked them before punching him in the stomach. When he bent over, clutching his stomach, she delivered a hard kick to his side; sending him flying a few feet away, then crashing into the snow.

When he got back up, she kicked him in the side of the head. She wasn't letting up at all. The side of his head throbbed and he could feel a headache coming on. He jumped to his feet before she could kick him again and managed to punch her in the stomach. She smirked; punched him in the mouth and kicked him in the chest. Lyon hit the ground again having to close his eyes at the piercing shot of pain that went through his head. He rolled over onto his stomach, and propped himself up with his arms. He watched crimson liquid stain the pure snow below him; noticing that his mouth was bleeding from when Ur punched him. He got back up; panicking when he saw Ur charging at him. She was only a short distance away now….

"Ice Make: Shield!"

Ur's fist connected with the sturdy ice. She pulled back and studied the shield up and down before smiling. Lyon stared at the ice sculpture in front of him, unable to believe that he actually created it himself. He lightly touched it with his fingertips; the ice was as solid as rock.

"Nicely done, Lyon." Ur praised him as the shield evaporated.

"I…made that shield…."

Ur chuckled. "You did. I'm proud of you." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about your mouth."

Lyon looked up at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I finally made the shield!"

"You still need to keep practicing." Ur patted his shoulder. "Ready for round two?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 5!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This was a fun chapter to write. Lyon learned how to do the Ice Make: Shield :D About Ur creating Ice Magic, I did some research and I found out that only Ur, Lyon, and Gray used Ice Magic. Well...a random unnamed Mage used Ice Magic but he/she isn't important. Ur's level of skill is at Saint level, so she could very well have created Ice Magic. I'm not saying she created Molding Magic, that's been around since the beginning of time I'm sure. I just wanted to clear all of that up in case any of you are confused or have objections. **

**On another note, who else is excited for Gray to make his appearance? It won't be long until our other little stud shows up! I won't tell you how many chapters it'll be until they meet Gray, but it's not that far off ;) Just thought I'd let all you Gray fans know!**

**Please Read & Review! If you liked this chapter, tell me what you liked about it! If you disliked this chapter, tell me what you disliked about it! I'm always trying to improve my writing!**

**Until next time! Stay icy! (yep...I'm going to end every chapter this way XD)**


	6. A Monster?

**Hey everybody! Guess who's not dead! I'm so sorry that it took so long for an update! I've just been extremely busy lately but I expect things to start becoming easier after this month. I'd like to thank you for all the patience and support! You guys are amazing and I wouldn't be writing this fanfic without all of your reviews and support for this fanfic! You guys make this possible! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I still don't own Fairy Tail... one day... Mashima... one day**

* * *

Lyon sighed, continuing on his walk through town. Ur had made him practice the ice shield for a week and she had just begun to teach him how to do Ice Make: Eagle. Unfortunately, before Lyon could practice, the time to get groceries had come. He insisted that Ur just leave him up in the mountains to train but it was impossible to win an argument against her. He wouldn't mind so much if she didn't insist that he hold her hand when they go into town. Alright, well, the reasoning was justified since every time they went to town in the past Lyon almost got mugged, kidnapped, and or killed.

Luckily Ur had perfect timing whenever she was needed. One time she showed up a tad late; she got there when Lyon was being dragged into a weird building. He had never been so terrified in his life but Ur made him feel better by beating the pedophile senseless, destroying the creepy building, and then buying him ice cream. After that, it became somewhat of a tradition to stop and buy ice cream on their way home. It made Lyon feel comfortable and happy; it was something that a parent would do for their child. He supposed he didn't really mind holding Ur's hand that much. It gave him a feeling of security in a town full of rapists and pedophiles.

"Ur! Lyo!" they both sighed when they saw the fruit stand woman energetically motioning for them. She was practically lying on top of the counter in her anticipation for the two to get to her. "I've been waiting for you two all day!" she exclaimed when they reached the stand.

"That's a little creepy…" Lyon muttered but quickly shut his mouth when he felt the grip on his hand tighten.

"Sorry," Ur rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "We're actually in a hurry today, so could you give us our usual?"

"What's the rush? Have a seat and relax for a bit!" the woman grabbed Ur by the shoulders and forced her to sit on a stool. "Little Lyo can run to the store and buy the things you need!" Before Ur could reply, the fruit lady turned her back to the two of them, busily chattering away as she worked.

"I can go get the things we need. I've perfected the shield and I think I'm getting the hang of the eagle." Lyon grinned. "I think I can protect myself if someone attacks me."

Ur stared at him for a moment, frowning and pulling her eye brows together. Eventually she sighed and released his hand. "Be careful. Get the groceries and come straight back."

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted her, earning a chuckle from his teacher and getting his hair ruffled.

Lyon walked away from the fruit shop, pitying Ur more and more as the woman's chatter continued. _I don't even think that Ur knows that lady's name… That's actually kinda sad_… he thought, smirking and shaking his head.

The town had become familiar to him, he knew his way around. He managed to return to Ur unharmed and with all the groceries he needed to purchase.

"I'm sorry to cut our visit short, but I promised Lyon something when we get back home." Ur smiled and glanced at her student as the blonde woman handed them their fruit.

Lyon grinned and fist pumped the air. "Alright let's hurry up and go home!"

Ur chuckled but when she looked at him her expression changed drastically. "Lyon! Put your shirt back on!"

"Huh?" He hadn't even realized he had taken his shirt off. Before he had time to correct his mistake he felt Ur's fist connect with his head. "GAH!" his forehead banged against the concrete; he rolled over, both hands placed over his throbbing head, whining and complaining.

"Lyo's such a little stud!" the fruit lady squealed.

The other people at the fruit shop as well as passerby's laughed, pointed, and talked amongst themselves about the Ice Mage and her "son". Ur blushed, grabbing ahold of Lyon's arm and jerking him to his feet. The boy hurriedly put his shirt and jacket back on; he had to practically run after Ur since she had already begun to walk away.

"Sorry," Lyon panted when he finally caught up to her. "It's become a habit."

"I think I taught you a bad habit…" Ur muttered and shook her head. "C'mon, let's get some ice cream. I'm in the mood for something sweet."

When they reached the small ice cream stand surrounded by picnic tables, which were currently occupied, Ur ordered their ice cream. Lyon always got strawberry, it was his favorite flavor and he never wanted anything different. Ur, on the other hand, got something different every time they came; she liked to try new things. Very pleased, Lyon licked his ice cream cone while he waited for Ur to get hers. He wasn't trying to eavesdrop but the three men at picnic table closest to them were talking rather loud.

"….a huge monster." The first man said.

"A monster?" the second man scoffed. "No such thing!"

"It's true!" the first man insisted.

"I saw it! I barely escaped with my life!" the third man said. "It was massive, humanoid demon! It had huge arms and scaly hands! It also had feet the resembled a birds! It had horns, a mane, pointed teeth, and hollow eyes that pierced through you very soul!"

"….Seriously…" the second man gulped.

"Yes!" the third man exclaimed. "It tore my city to pieces and killed thousands! After I escaped, I found out the monster's name is Deliora."

"Deliora…" the first man repeated. "Wasn't that a demon created by Zeref?"

"That's what the legend says." The third man confirmed.

"Where's Deliora now?" the second man asked shakily.

"I heard that he's heading towards Isvan."

"Isvan!" the second man looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "That's not too far from here! It's just over the mountains!"

"I know…" the third man gulped. "It could easily turn course and come here…"

Fear beginning to bubble up inside of him from overhearing the conversation, Lyon clutched Ur's jeans and looked up at her with wide eyes. She was still looking at the picnic table; she had overheard the conversation as well. Her expression was unreadable; Lyon had to repeat her name several times to pull her out of her trance.

"Ur…" Lyon gulped. "Do monsters like that really exist?"

"One way to find out," Lyon did not like where this was going. "Let's go to Isvan."

* * *

"Ur, are you crazy!" Lyon exclaimed while Ur began packing for their expedition through the mountains. "We're seriously going to go look for a monster! What if it eats us?!"

Ur moved closer to him, got down her knees, and looked him directly in the eye. Her face only inches from his, she put her hand on the back of his head, her fingers entwining in his spiky hair; she rested her forehead against his.

"Lyon, you know I would never let anything hurt you." She reassured him. "That monster would have to get through me before it could even look at you."

Lyon's gaze slid from Ur to the wooden floor. "I don't want it to have to go through you…" he mumbled. "I want you to be alive with me…"

"You really think a monster could kill me?" Ur smirked and Lyon's attention came back to her. "That monster wouldn't even know what hit him. I was offered the position of Wizard Saint after all."

Lyon couldn't help but smile; what she was saying was true. Ur was an extremely powerful mage. There was no way just one monster could take her down. That still didn't change the fact that Lyon was terrified of monsters; he was in training to be a mage but he was still only seven.

"Don't worry Lyon; I won't let anything hurt you." Ur smiled when she noticed her student still looked uneasy. "You're my dear student. I'll protect you." She then lightly kissed his forehead.

Lyon blushed and took a deep breath. "Alright…When do we leave?"

* * *

Lyon managed to keep himself occupied while he and Ur traveled through the mountains. He placed the side of his fist against the palm of his other hand and pulled both his arms to the side. He then brought his hands back in front of him, separated them, brought them back together and formed a triangle shape. Those were the movements for Ice Make: Eagle. He wasn't having much luck. On what felt like the billionth try, something finally occurred. A very small eagle made of ice formed; its wings were flapping very slowly, not fast enough to make it fly. Before it could crash to the snowy ground, Lyon gently caught it in his cupped hands.

Beaming with excitement he called to Ur who was a few feet in front of him. "Ur! Look, look, look!" he exclaimed and bounced to her side.

She looked at the tiny moving eagle in his hands and gave a smile of approval. "Just by the eagle's wings barely moving, it tells me that you'll be able to master dynamic ice make. Well done." She praised and ruffled his hair.

"I'm gonna keep practicing!" the eagle evaporated when he clenched his fists together in determination. "Soon I'll be able to make a whole bunch of huge eagles that move as fast as lightning! Just you wait!"

Ur couldn't help but chuckle at her student's enthusiasm. Lyon was improving at a decent rate. He was able to catch onto things after he was only shown once. His reactions when he accomplished something weren't in the least bit dull. She really enjoyed his company all together and wondered what she'd be doing now if he hadn't asked her to be his magic teacher.

* * *

"It's getting really dark," Lyon squinted, unable to see what was in front of him.

"We'll stop here for the night." Ur told him, sliding her pack off of her back. "I'll set up the tent if you find some firewood."

"Okay!" still pleased with making a tiny ice eagle, Lyon scampered off to find some wood for the fire.

While he was gathering wood, he heard a hair rising roar in the distance. He shuttered, looking frantically in every direction as another roar rang through the mountains. Terrified, he quickly ran back the way he had come. He was in no way relieved when he saw the tent had been set up because when he found their camp another roar was heard.

"Ur!" he called, dropping the firewood and dashing over to where the woman stood by the tent. He leaped off the ground and into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck, his legs around her waist, and buried his face into her neck; shaking violently. Ur didn't have much of a grip on him at first, most likely from the surprise of being jumped on, but soon he felt her arms wrapping around him.

"Calm down, Lyon." She murmured, rubbing his back soothingly. "You can tell from the roaring that it's moving further away from us. Everything is going to be fine."

Even after Ur's attempt to reassure him, he refused to let her go. It took several minutes before his shaking began to subside. Ur managed to pry him off of her and quickly went to light the fire before the monster could roar again. She could see his terrified face in the flickering orange light and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She got a blanket from her pack and wrapped it around the both of them; they sat in front of the fire in silence.

"Ur," Lyon finally spoke with a shaky voice. "Why do you want to go to Isvan? Aren't you scared of the monster?"

"To be completely honest Lyon," Ur spoke in a quiet tone. "I'm not completely sure myself. Something is just telling me to go there. Like there's something that I can do when we get there. I can't really explain it…"

Lyon got quiet again while he thought over what she said. "I guess I understand…When we get to Isvan…and you do whatever is you have to…we'll go back home and everything we'll be the same, right? We'll start training again…just me and you. Nothing will change right?" he looked up at her with his child-like eyes.

"Of course Lyon," she murmured and kissed the top of his head. "Nothing will ever change between us. I promise."

* * *

**End of Chapter 6!**

**So, how was it? Little Lyon is adorable isn't he X3 OMG What is this? Deliora? Do you know what this means? Can you guess who'll be making his appearance next chapter? I know you guys have been eagerly awaiting him to come into the story. That moment is coming. Patience my lovely icicles. XD I love Ur in this story. I love Ur in general. She's like a mother to little Lyon X3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please Read & Review! Remember, reviews will make me update faster! If you liked this chapter tell me what you liked about it! If you disliked this chapter tell me what you disliked about it! I'm always trying to improve my writing!**

**Until next time! Stay icy! (you have no idea how much I missed saying this) **


End file.
